Solitude
by Redandblackroses
Summary: ONESHOT fanfic of Kagome and Inuyasha. He finally confesses his love but Kagome ends up alone. How do this happen? r&r please!


* * *

A/N: thanks to Bonnie, AKA PureAsAnAngelsTears. What does 'A/N' mean anyway? Author's note? because i have no idea...

* * *

Solitare. 

Comes from Solitude, which means being alone. Solitare is a one person game. Makes sense. But why would anyone want to be alone?

Kagome would ask herself this question, with no answers to come. She didn't want to be alone, and wasn't. She finally had Inuyasha. He was all hers, but Kikyo was now by herself.

But why should Kagome care? Kikyo had tried to ruin everything. She almost did, but Kagome beat her. She was happy, but deep down knew she wasn't. She actually felt something for Kikyo.

What was it?

Another question. Pity was all it was though. Kikyo lost, and Kagome pitied her. She was alone and a lost soul. No one to care for her and no where to go.

She finally joined Naraku. He actually cared for Kikyo, and Kagome was happy now. She had found someone and so did Kikyo. They were happy, and not alone.

Flashback

He had said it.

He had finally said it.

Those three little words, which meant so much...

He had **Finally** said it!

Inuyasha told her that he loved her. Kagome was shocked.. so surprised she couldn't speak. Her mouth just moved up and down, waiting for something, anything to come out.. but nothing did.

Inuyasha's face went red and his gaze dropped to the ground, depression consuming his face. He couldn't belive he had just said that.. he should never had said it, he knew she didnt feel the same way.. why would she?

He started to explain that it wasn't a big deal, that he'd live with the fact that she didn't like him that way.

But before he could even start he suddenly felt a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against his. He closed his eyes, taking in the feeling, he loved it. She felt so close to him, like nothing in the world could go wrong.

Kagome pulled away slowly and stared up into his eyes seeing love, not hate, or annoyance like she usually did, but a light.. a light that showed he really DID care about her.

End Flashback

Kagome was now snuggeled into his arm walking with the rain pattering on the red umbrella they shared.

Inuyasha followed without a word.

Something rustled in the bushes ahead, and ruined one of their perfect moments. Kagome jumped and moved closer to Inuyasha.

"Calm down, your so jumpy!" Inuyasha complained. He was still the same as always.

"Something is over there!" She pointed in front of her. Then Kikyo came out. Naraku was at her side. Kikyo smiled at him and walked up.

Kagome smiled and waved to Kikyo. They understood eachother, or so she thought. But they were there for a reason.

Naraku attacked Kagome, as Kikyo took Inuyasha. Naraku knocked out Kagome and left her there. He went back to his castle and Kikyo had Inuyasha now, just like she always wanted.

Kagome woke up alone. She looked for Inuyasha but never found him.

Solitude, again. She was alone. And it hurt.

Kagome stood on the roof, the wind blowing her hair around. She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. She spread her arms ready to fly.

But then she heard an arrow being let go in the distance. It peirced her already empty heart, and ripped apart her already torn soul.

Her eyes opened and she saw the blood. No more tears came, no noise was made. Kagome fell but stayed on that roof. Slowly dying.

When she had looked, she found the attacker to be none other than Inuyasha. _But how?...isnt he dead? _Kagome wondered. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was two amber ones looking back at her.

And then she woke up. The alarm was buzzing at her. And she found she was yet again alone. Her family had been killed by Naraku when Inuyasha refused to give her up. She said she forgave him, but never meant it.

She left him, and was now alone. _Now what? _she asked herself. _Being alone sucks_, she thought.

Solitude once again. she couldn't get away. she can't run and hide. Its always there.

She was running a one person game...just like Solitare.


End file.
